NANA, el final perfecto
by SofiaBotta
Summary: ¿Cómo Nobu recuperó a Hachi?... HachixNobu
1. Capítulo 1

**Nana, Capítulo 1**  
(Sofia Botta)

Habíamos terminado de jugar al mahjong esa noche, cuando cada uno de nosotros se dirigía a sus habitaciones, mientras iba hacia la mía, vi a Nobu con Yuri.

- ¡Nobu! ¿pero qué estás haciendo? - grité enérgicamente.

- Perdón, pensé que podría traer a Yuri hasta su cama, está demasiado ebria- dice Nobu

-¡No deberías involucrarte con ella! ¿Cómo vamos a mantener nuestro plan de traer a Hachi de nuevo hasta mi jardín?!

- ¡No hables más de eso! ¿No crees que Yuri podría escucharte y molestarse? Sabes que ella está intentado entablar una relación conmigo... respeta eso al menos. Además, ya te dije que no deseo perseguir más a Hachi, ella eligió su camino y yo... desapareceré de su vida simplemente por su felicidad, aunque me duela en el alma... ya no quiero que ella esté entre Takumi y yo.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? - Dice Yasu, que escuchó todo desde la habitación de al lado - Oye nana, deberías ir a dormir, mañana tenemos esa entrevista en el canal de Música... Ren a estar ahí, junto con el resto de Trapnest

- No me importa que esté Ren ahí, puedo verlo cuando se me de la gana... simplemente espero no tener que hablar con Takumi, realmente me molestaría. Su engreída expresión me dan ganas de romperle la cara.

- ¡Pero Nana! no deberías ver a Trapnest como tu enemigo, ¡tu amor de toda la vida está ahí! - Dice Nobu, arropando a Yuri en la cama, a modo de burla.

- Sí... también aquél que te quitó a tu amor está ahí, ellos deberían ser tu enemigo. - digo realmente molesta, intentando dejar la habitación, cuando la frívola voz de Nobu parece cortar el aire de la habitación:

- Él no me la quitó, en realidad ella nunca fue mía del todo...

Me molesté con él, ya que sabía que eso era mentira, que ella sí había dejado a Takumi, ella realmente estaba enamorada de Nobu...  
Yuri estaba tan ebria y dormida que nada de ese ajetreo pudo sacarla de su profundo sueño. Sin embargo, me preocupé por Shin, que desapareció rápidamente en mitad del juego de mahjong, como generalmente hace. Me pregunto si algún día recobrará la cordura.  
Yasu me acompaño a mi habitación, recordándome todo lo que debíamos hacer mañana: prácticas, entrevistas, almuerzos... hasta que cambia rotundamente de tema.

- Nana, sabes bien que no puedes forzar a Nobu a amar lo mismo que tu amas.

- Yasu... Nobu ama a Hachi, pero yo... la amo aún más... - recordé su enérgica voluntad de vivir, su sonrisa siempre dispuesta a alegrarte el día, su mano siempre extendida a ayudar, la extrañé más que nunca. En ese momento comencé a cantar, con todo mi corazón, a pesar de ser ya de mañana, a pesar de mi cansancio, comencé a cantar – I need your love, i'm a broken rose...

Yasu me miraba con felicidad detrás de esos lentes oscuros. Sabia que en su corazón él estaba brindándome una sonrisa.

- Hey, Yassan... en aquel momento cuando Hachiko presenció su primer recital de Blast, mientras yo balbuceaba esas palabras en inglés sobre la mesa y Nobu tocaba ferozmente su guitarra... en aquél momento nunca me imaginé, que en el futuro, esa canción sólo se la dedicaría a Hachi.

- Nana... entonces deberías hacer algo al respecto mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, tuvimos un par de prácticas de ensayo en donde sería el estudio de grabación allí practicamos lo que tenemos que decir y no debíamos salir de lo acordado. Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde cuando estaba por comenzar el programa televisado. Comencé a sentirme un poco abrumada, creía que estaba por hiperventilar. Sentía que realmente necesitaba volver a ver aquella cálida sonrisa de Hachi dándome fuerzas para no desesperarme frente a las cámaras. Pensar en que miles y miles de personas me estarían mirando pensando cosas atroces sobre mi sólo por amar a Ren, y otros apoyándome por mi música, eso me hacía poner cada vez más y más nerviosa... pero en un instante la recordé a ella, mirándome detenidamente con esa vieja televisión, en aquella habitación ahora vacía de la 707, dándome fuerzas y moviendo su cola, analizándome para no encontrar ningún rastro de debilidad en mi. ¡Mirame, Hachi, estaré mejor que nunca sólo para ti!  
Al entrar en la entrevista todo salió según lo practicado anteriormente, nos entrevistaron primero a nosotros, y luego cantamos "Lucy". Pero hice algo que nuevamente daría de qué hablar a los reporteros...  
"_Nana... entonces deberías hacer algo al respecto mañana_." era lo único que se me venía a la cabeza.

- Buenas noches. Somos Blast. **¡Hachi, presta atención!** - acto seguido comencé a cantar. Imaginarme su rostro al escuchar mi dedicación fue lo que me dio fuerzas para dar la mejor interpretación posible.

Esa frase dedicatoria para mi "perro misterioso" no estaba dentro de lo estipulado en las prácticas, otro mensaje secreto salió al aire, desde ese momento en adelante, me di cuenta de que todas mis presentaciones iban sólo dedicadas para ella. Al terminar nuestra presentación pude ver la cara de los miembros de Trapnest, intentando ahogar una risa ya que todos sabíamos quién era Hachiko, pero como era de esperarse, nadie dijo nada, guardando las apariencias.  
La entrevista a Trapnest siguió sin problemas. Yo simplemente miraba hacia un punto en algún lugar de la habitación para, de vez en cuando, mirar a la cámara y dar una sonrisa cómplice a Hachi. Sabía que ella me iba a estar mirando.  
Al terminar la grabación ya estábamos por volver a los dormitorios, se estaba haciendo de noche.

- Buen trabajo Nana-chan, le daré esos saludos a "Hachi" de tu parte – me dijo Takumi, haciendo referencia a ese mensaje secreto. Odio tener que soportarlo, y más odio saber que de ahora en adelante lo veré más seguido de lo que deseo.

- Gracias, pero no es necesario, puedo dárselos por mi misma, si tu no hubieses puesto una restricción en su nuevo "hogar" - le dije furiosamente, haciendo referencia al incidente de cuando ellos a penas se mudaron juntos.

- Oh, lo siento ¿estás molesta por eso? Lo hice para que gente indeseada no molestara a mi Nana, debes admitir que tu apariencia no es muy confiable que digamos...

- Lo sé. De ahora en adelante colócame en la "lista de personas que pueden pasar" porque sino volveré a traer a Hachi a mi lado, y no podrás evitarlo... - lancé una mirada desafiante, para que entienda que iba en serio. El rostro de Takumi se volvió pálido, parecía que en ese momento iba a empezar una guerra entre ambos para ver a quién Hachiko amaba más. Y creo que lo hizo.

Nos fuimos con mi banda nuevamente hacia los dormitorios. Era ya entrada la noche cuando nos reunimos con todos a charlar y jugar mahjong. Miu y Yuri estaban presentes. Shin, como siempre, parecía distraído con su celular.

- Chicos espero que se diviertan en la partida, espero que gane Miu ¡como siempre! tengo trabajo que hacer - y se fue dejando su simpática sonrisa flotando en el aire, todos sabíamos que iba tras una mujer...

- Ese chico nunca cambiará – dijo Nobu, abriendo una lata de cerveza, como de costumbre. Con la zorra de Yuri aferrada fuertemente a su brazo, cual garrapata.

- Presiento que debe ser alguien demasiado importante como para dejarle su encendedor colgante – Dice Yassan

- ¿Qué? ¿Su encendedor? ¿De dónde sacas eso Yas? - Nobu aclama sorprendido

- ¿Acaso no se dieron cueva? Hace días que no lleva su encendedor colgante, se lo debe haber dejado a alguna chica.

- Ahhhgg, maldicion ese niño, va a traernos problemas si se involucra con alguien equivocado, espero que los reporteros no se enteren de esto.– exclamo furiosamente, con un poco de alcohol en mis venas.

La noche siguió avanzando sin problemas, aunque Nobu tenía una expresión un poco intranquilo, su mirada estaba perdida y bastante distraído. Se veía un poco incómodo con Yuri pegado a su brazo, pero Nobu es incapaz de hacer sentir mal a alguien, así que por eso no le dijo nada. A cada rato miraba su celular de manera inquieta, hasta que exclama:

- Chicos, creo que yo también tengo cosas que hacer - dijo Nobu levantándose ansiosamente y dejándonos sólos en el juego. Simplemente ya no deseaba estar ahí, sólo deseaba estar junto a Hachi.

_**/**_

- Jun-chaaan, ¿la viste? ¡sonrió para mi, yo lo se! ¡Y me dedico su presentación! Estoy tan feliz que podria morir. - dije gritando con lágrimas en los ojos, ojalá Junko entienda mis sentimientos

- ¡Ya te oí, ya te oí! El _"misterioso perro de Nana_" terminará siendo mas famoso que la propia Nana de Blast. Me pregunto si esa la Gran Sacerdotisa pensará acaso como te perseguirían los reporteros si se enteran de que tú eres la tal Hachi - exclamo Jun, siendo tan seria como siempre.

- Jun-chan eres malvada ¡te expreso mi felicidad y tu solo te centras en las cosas malas que podrían pasar! Me pregunto como Kyosuke puede ser feliz a tu lado - dije en broma, pero aun así un poco lastimada por su comentario.

- Nana, Kyosuke es feliz porque me ama... y hablando de felicidad y amor, tu cola se movió solo viéndola a Nana en televisión. ¿Qué hay de tu Takumi?

- ¡Pero eso no es importante! A Takumi puedo verlo cuando desee, en cambio a Nana no, tiene una agenda muy apretada, me pregunto como estará ella...

Luego de un poco de charla con Jun-chan ella se fue hacia su casa y yo volví a quedar sola en la casa. Pensando en como crecería Sa-chan y... en como se sentirá Nobu. Esos pensamientos son tan recurrentes ahora. No puedo evitar sentir que esta hermosa hija que llevo dentro es de él, mi corazón me lo dice, siento que es injusto privarlo del fruto de lo que en aquel tiempo fue nuestro amor. Pero no puedo decírselo, no puedo dejar que abandone sus sueños por mi hija, es algo muy egoísta.  
La noche llega y Takumi no aparece. Realmente creo que el esta con otra mujer, y no creo poder soportar eso. No es lo que deseo para mi vida.  
Mientras hacia la cena suena mi teléfono. Era un mensaje de Nobu, el quería hablar conmigo. Pero no me estaba pidiendo permiso, él ya estaba camino a mi casa. Espero que Takumi tarde en llegar. Pasaron 20 minutos y suena el timbre de la casa. Contesto.

- Nana, abre por favor - dice Nobu, fríamente.

De mi boca no salen las palabras, no me puedo mover.

- Nana, abre ¡rápido! - vuelve a exclamar, él sabe que me he quedado helada.

Así que simplemente apreté el interruptor y dejo que suba al departamento. Esos 3 minutos que tardo en llegar a mi puerta fueron eternos. No sabia que hacer realmente, ni como tomarlo. Miles de imágenes de felicidad y dolor venían a mi mente y me hacían prisionera de un amor que era imposible para mi en esos momentos.  
Escuché que llamaba a la puerta. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, mis manos sudaban y mi alma no me daba descanso. No sabía exactamente qué hacer, qué decirle cuando lo vea...  
Tomé valor durante varios largos segundos, hasta que logré abrir, lentamente, la puerta. Y ahí estaba él, mirándome tiernamente a los ojos, como extendiendo una mano imaginaria con la misma calidez que la de Nana. Pasaron unos instantes hasta que él se dio cuenta de que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, me había quedado paralizada. Él cerró la puerta de la casa, para asegurarse de que nadie nos viera. Se quitó los zapatos y se paró a mi lado. Me giré para verlo lentamente, y mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

- Nana, tenemos que hablar, sabía que si te pedía permiso para venir, nunca podríamos concretar esto. Perdona mi atrevimiento.

- No, es-es-ta, em... bien. Sí, está b-b-bien. - tartamudié, no podía reaccionar a lo que pasaba.

- Jajaja, sigues tan torpe como siempre - rió Nobu, y apoyó su mano sobre mi cabeza... y luego la bajó hasta mi mejilla.  
Nuestras miradas comenzaron a acercarnos cual imanes, yo no podía detener lo que estaba sucediendo. Yo sabía que era lo que deseaba, hasta que él me lanzó una tierna sonrisa y ya no pude contenerme más. Mis brazos se aferraron a su cuello, con firmesa. Los suyos rodearon mi cintura... y mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.

- Nobu, yo se que esta hija es tuya, perdón por favor, perdóname. - dije realmente apenada, entre sollozos tenía mucho miedo en mi interior de como pudiese reaccionar.

- Nana, yo también sé que Sa-chan es mía, por eso quiero que lo criemos juntos, como una familia feliz.

Mi corazón estalló en felicidad. Nuestros rostros se separaron y al cruzarse nuestras miradas nos besamos apasionadamente y con amor. Durante ese momento no me importó saber que estaba traicionando a Takumi... en ese momento supe realmente qué es lo que quería hacer.  
Al terminar ese hermoso momento de amor y pasión, fuimos al comedor, le serví comida recién hecha que él disfrutó con cariño. Hablamos sobre cómo iba yo a dejar a Takumi, como comenzar a vivir juntos, como hacer todos los arreglos para sorprender a Blast y hablar con Gaia para los detalles finales. También sobre cómo criar a Sa-chan y de lo felices que íbamos a ser felices como familia.  
Ya era de madrugada y Takumi aún no había llegado, estaba tan feliz. Con Nobu dejamos _esa_ carta sobre la cama y mi anillo de compromiso junto. Junté todos mis objetos personales y mi ropa, y la coloqué en un bolso.  
Cerramos todas las puertas de la casa detrás nuestro, para nunca más volverlas a abrir.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nana, Capítulo 2  
**(Sofia Botta)

Ya era tarde en la noche, me había quedado sola con Yasu cuando Nobu y Shin se fueron, ambos a lugares que desconozco En un momento Yas quiso estar a solas con Miu y no tuve mas remedio que intentar conciliar el sueño en mi habitación. Creo que eran las 5 am cuando mi teléfono suena despertándome. Era Nobu.

- ¿Nobuo, que haces despertándome a estas horas?! Estaba durmiendo, idiota, mas te vale que sea importante.

- Nana, debes venir a la 707, es urgente. - dijo con una voz sombría Casi comienzo a hiperventilar, cuando Yasu entra corriendo a mi dormitorio junto a Shin. Ambos se veían preocupados. Recibieron la misma llamada de Nobu.

Salimos los 3 lo mas rápido que pudimos, avisándole a Ginpei que posponga todo el itinerario de hoy... parecía que había sucedido algo grave con Nobu. A pesar de sus insistencias, no lo dejamos venir con nosotros, si Nobu no lo llamo debe ser porque no deseaba verlo ahora.  
Subimos al auto lo más rápido posible y Yas conducía lo más rápido posible. Al llegar a la 707 comenzamos a llamar a la puerta, entre el apuro yo había olvidado mis llaves. Nobu nos abrió la puerta con una expresión sombría en su rostro.

- Nobu que paso?! Te sucedio algo? Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros - grite con todas mis fuerzas.

- Por favor, pónganse cómodos, tengo algo muy importante que decirles. - dijo mientras se posicionaba en medio de la cocina. Todos lo miramos extrañados y algo asustados, menos Yasu, que tranquilamente encendía un Black Stone y todo ese dulce olor comenzaba a invadir el lugar...

- Debo anunciar que ya no viviré mas en los dormitorios con ustedes.

- ¿Por qué Nobu? ¿Acaso vas a dejar la banda? ¡Por favor no! -grito Shin, con una risa, como si fuese algo divertido. Creo que él sabía algo.

- Empezare a vivir aquí. - todos nos quedamos perplejos - tengo alguien de quien cuidar...

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación de Hachi se abrió. Quedé helada ante lo que veía. Ella salió de ese oscuro dormitorio, con lagrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa amplia. Sentí que mi vida se iluminaba de nuevo. Creo que jamas en toda mi existencia experimente tanta felicidad. Tomó de la mano a Nobu y se dirigió a nosotros:

- Hola... espero que me perdonen por todo, los extrañaba mucho.

Cuando mi mente se tranquilizó y reaccionó ante lo que estaba sucediendo, fui corriendo a abrazarla y le prometí que jamas la volvería a dejar. Lágrimas de felicidad bajaron por sus mejillas y sus brazos me rodearon. Así mismo Yasu y Shin nos abrazaron a ambas, Nobu estaba llorando de felicidad. La vida había vuelto en ese vacío departamento.  
Recuperé a Hachi, y esta vez era para siempre.  
Todos reímos como aquel verano de fuegos artificiales. Volver a ver a la banda reunida lleno nuestros corazones. Porque a pesar de que Hachi no toque ningún instrumento... su sonrisa es el combustible principal de Blast, sin ella nada es lo mismo. Las horas pasaban mientras reíamos y tomábamos ninguno tenia en cuenta el tiempo, ya que todos compartíamos el mismo sueño: ver crecer a Blast y ver crecer a Sa-chan. Cuando vimos salir el sol Hachi comenzo a preparar un rico desayuno para todos, me hacia feliz verla a ella y a Nobu riéndose y besándose como enamorados. Mi corazón estaba en paz. Sin embargo, aún había cosas de las que hablar...

- Entonces Nobu ¿Cómo pensaras cuidar a Hachi a partir de ahora? - Pregunta Yassan.

- La mantendré hasta que de a luz con lo que gane de la banda, ella ahora comenzará cursos de cocina para mejorar y luego de que nazca Sa-chan buscará un trabajo como chef. Pero también Nana ayudará.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Que yo ayudaré? ¿Cómo? - exclame asombrada, no podía creerlo.

- Nana ¿no me ayudarías a mantener temporalmente a mi hija? Yo haré todo mi esfuerzo para que no nos tengas que ayudar tanto... - dijo Hachi, con una triste y tierna expresión en su rostro. No podía negarme. Estaba segura de que ver crecer bien a Sa-chan era más importante para mi que todas mis otras necesidades, aún más importante que vivir junto a Ren.

- Claro que si, Hachi, te ayudare. Haré todo sacrificio necesario para que puedas criar a tu hermosa hija - acariciándole la cabeza. Podia ver como su cola se movia de felicidad.

- Yo también te ayudaré Hachi ¡Estaré con muchas mujeres para que Sa-chan pueda crecer feliz! Estoy feliz por tener una nueva hermanita. - Mencionó Shin demasiado alegre

- ¡NO SHIN! - gritamos todos al unisono, él reía a carcajadas.

- No quiero que tu hermana crezca con dinero ganado de esa forma! Además deberías pensar qué ejemplo quieres darle a tu pequeña hermanita, no dejaré que mi hijo se comporte de esa forma.

- ¡Ey! ¿¡Cuándo Shin se ha vuelto mi hijo!? - El rostro de sorpresa de Nobu fue muy graciosa.

- ¡Nadie dijo que sea tu hijo! Él es el mío - Se notaba el amor de Hachi saliendo por su sonrisa

- ¡Mamá eres la mejooor! - Shin dijo mientras abrazaba a Hachi y todos reimos.

Seguimos charlando alegremente, terminando los arreglos de como vivirían juntos. Ambos dormirán en la habitación de Hachi y mi habitación seria el nuevo cuarto del bebé. A mi me pareció bien ya que ahora mismo estoy viviendo en los dormitorios de Gaia. Aún así mencionaron que dejarían mi cama por si necesito volver en algún momento, pero no importa, yo deseo darles su espacio para que puedan estar juntos.  
Luego del desayuno deseamos jugar algo de mahjong, pero Hachi estaba demasiado cansada, tuvo muchas emociones para un sólo día y las mujeres embarazadas se cansan más de lo normal, así que fue a dormir.

- Nobu ¿Por qué no acompañas a tu mujer? Seguro que ella quiere que vayas. - Dijo Yasu mientras inspeccionaba sus fichas.

- Eh... no deseo ponerlos incómodos a ustedes, además... - Nobu se sonrojó - ella no es mi mujer... aún...

Pude ver cómo Hachiko lo hacía también y sonreía como una tonta. Comprendí los sentimientos que había dentro de su corazón, así que le insistí:

- Vamos Nobu, pueden ir a descansar hasta que sea el mediodía, los despertaré hasta el almuerzo.

Nobu tomó de la mano a Hachi y corriendo lo más rápido posible entraron los dos a su dormitorio mientras decía:

- Bueno, adiós ¡Muchas gracias!

Durante la partida de mahjong llamamos a Ginpei para avisarle de que Nobu estaba bien, que simplemente habría un hermoso cambio en la normalidad de la banda, pero todo sería para mejor. Él se tranquilizó e insistió de que vayamos después del almuerzo para los estudios, ya que deberíamos hablarlo en calma.  
Mientras Shin y Yasu jugaban me decidí a preparar el almuerzo, una rica y salada sopa de miso... pero no pude comenzar, Shin insistió en pedir un delivery de sushi, dijo que "una sopa de miso tan salada le haría mal a su hermanita".  
Mientras esperábamos el almuerzo me sentía feliz, comencé a pensar en nuestra vida mientras miraba por la ventana, cómo será nuestro futuro, cuál será mi plan de vida, pero me di cuenta de que... no había imaginado a Ren en él.  
Shin abrió la puerta al delivery mientras que Yasu despertaba a Nobu y Hachi. Yo preparé la mesa para la comida. Les comenté a Hachiko y Nobuo que deberíamos ir a los estudios para hablar del nuevo cambio, ya que había llamado a Ginpei y me lo pidió encarecidamente. Todos agradecimos a Shin por la comida.

- Gracias Shin, salvaste a mi hija de morir tan tempranamente por la horrible sopa de miso de Nana - dijo Nobu riéndose

- ¿Se imaginan? ¡"Hija de un miembro de Blast muere antes de nacer porque su madre consumió una sopa de miso muy salada hecha por OSAKI NANA"! - grita Shin y todos ríen, menos yo

- ¿Te piensas que eres muy gracioso eh? Ahora por eso le pondré mucha sal a escondidas en tu comida - dije con odio, pero en broma, como siempre.

Al terminar con el sushi nos dirijimos hacia Gaia para aclarar la situación, por suerte el presidente de la corporación no le molestó, ya que el hecho de que Nobuo se haga cargo de una familia sería una buena publicidad para mostrar el corazón humilde de Blast. Al estar la casa sin amueblar, esa noche Hachiko dormiría en la habitación de Nobu y a la mañana siguiente saldrían a comprar los muebles para su nueva casa. Al escuchar eso me puse contenta ya que Yuri vería a Nobu con Nana y así lo dejaría en paz. Pero había algo que aún Hachi no había hablado: cómo es que abandonó a Takumi.

_**Por problemas técnicos, esta historia finalizará acá. Próximamente comenzaré otra, distinta. Gracias a los que leyeron.**_


End file.
